Never Again
by Silhouette Alexandri
Summary: Alice is having a normal day, out shopping as usual. But what happens when she misinterprets a vision, and finds herself in the Seattle Institution for the Mentally Unstable? She never thought she'd find herself THERE again!
1. The Vision

**This is my first fan fiction, so please be kind. I figured I'd play with my favorite character to start off. Also, there is a reference in here to Edward and the Traffic Violation by MStar on Ramblings and Thoughts, another Twilight Fan Fiction Archive. Just thought I'd throw that in there. I in no way own that. **

**_Disclaimer: I am not Stephenie Meyer. I do not own any of the characters, except my many managers and hospital workers. _**

It was just any other day

It was just any other day. Jasper and I had combed the mall for anything and everything that I could have possibly wanted. I had tons and tons of things; Jasper had even had to make a trip back to the house to empty my car once already, and he was on his second run. I wasn't really paying any attention, trying to find the yellow Vera Wang sundress that I had seen Bella in, when the store manager tapped me on the shoulder.

"Ms. Cullen?" he said politely. "We need to talk to you for a moment. Would you please step into the back room with us?" My vision went blank for a moment and changed. I was standing in a white padded room, utterly alone. I let out a scream, both in the vision and in the present.

"No!" I screeched. "I won't go there again! Never!" The manager looked utterly terrified.

"We just need to talk to you, Ms. Cull-"

"No," I growled. "You'll never take me alive! I refuse to go back to the asylum! I refuse!" The manager's eyes went wide and he reached for the walkie talkie on his hip.

"I need help in the shoe department. Possible threat to store security." I couldn't help it. I sat down in the middle of the store and sobbed, violent tearless sobs, and cried out, "I can't go back there! No! All the things that I might miss buying!" It never occurred to me to run, though I could have easily walked away. And before I knew it, I was strapped into a straight-jacket and being carted off in an ambulance.

Sitting by myself in the back of the ambulance, I struggled with the straight-jacket. I should have been able to easily break out of it, but that wasn't the case. What was this thing made of?

The ambulance turned a corner and I fell off of my cot. I growled at the dented side wall of the vehicle. _How dare they imprison a Cullen like this!_

There was no facility with the accommodations for mental people in Port Angeles. There was none in Forks (duh). So where did they take me? Seattle. Hours away from my beautiful mall. Hours away from all of the lovely things to buy. Sure there was mall in Seattle, but what were the chances that I would be able to shop when I got there?

Hm. Let me think. Zero, zip, zilch. No chance at all. I struggled some more, finally managing to break the binding on the straight-jacket. I jumped up and ran to the doors, but they wouldn't give.

_What the hell?_ I growled to myself. How were they managing to imprison a _vampire_ for God's sake? I tried to break off the handle, but it wouldn't budge. What in the world?

The ambulance lurched to a stop. Whirling around, I saw that we were at the hospital. I quickly slipped back into the straight-jacket and hopped onto the gurney. The doors opened shortly after. I smiled dazzlingly.

"Let's go, Ms. Cullen," the cute one said. I was confused. Edward always dazzled Bella. It couldn't be that hard.

"Okay," I grinned, hopping down. I pretended to stumble and the paramedic helped me to stand back straight. "Thanks," I said. He shook his head, probably trying to figure out what had caused the change in my attitude. He led me inside to the receptionist's desk.

"This the mental patient?" she asked.

"Ooh! Ooh! I love your shoes!" I said, bouncing up and down. Her eyes widened.

"Thank you, I think." She tapped a few keys on her computer. "Alright, Steve. Room four is free." The cute paramedic nodded and led me to a room that was surprisingly a normal hospital room. There was no padding anywhere. My vision was wrong? Steve let me out of the straight-jacket and I bounced to the bed.

"Can I use this phone?" I asked, pointing to the one on the side table.

"Sure," Steve said, writing on a clip board and taking my spiked stilettos. "Someone will be in here soon." I nodded as he left and after making sure the hall was clear, I dialed Edward's phone.

"Come get me!" I demanded when he picked up the phone. He began laughing.

"So. I got a phone call a few hours ago telling me that my sister was being taken to the Seattle Institution for the Mentally Unstable. You do realize that that white room was simply the back warehouse, right?" I grumbled.

"Of course I realize it _now_. I need you to come get me!" Edward laughed again.

"Oh, no. I'm having too much fun with this one."

"Edward," I threatened. "You had better come get me."

"What are _you_ going to do? I hear that SIMU has some really great programs for addicts. I might just mention that my dear sister has a shopping problem."

"Edward Anthony Masen Cullen—"

"Oops," he cut me off. "There's Bella. See you in a few days, Alice!" I suppressed a scream as he hung up on me and then dialed Carlisle's number.

"Cullen," he muttered.

"Daddy?" I said, switching instantly to a childish voice.

"Alice? Where are you? I don't recognize this number." I pouted.

"I'm in Seattle. I need you to come get me."

"Why are you in—oh, hello, Edward. What brings you here?" I groaned at Edward's rapid explanation of where I was. Carlisle laughed heartily.

"Alice?" he asked. "Is what Edward said true?"

"Well," I muttered.

"I think this is a learning experience for you, like Edward's night in jail, remember?" I laughed at the memory of Edward's 'traffic violation', when he spent the night in Fork's Prison, supervised by none other than Charlie Swan, and then realized what Carlisle meant when I had a vision.

"Daddy!" I gasped. "You can't! I'll go insane! I've done it before! Have you realized what they make you wear in here? They've already taken my heels! You can't do this to me!"

"Edward had to do it! If you wanted sympathy, you should have called Jasper. I'll see you soon, honey!" Carlisle hung up before I could say anything else. I threw the phone against the wall.

"I can't believe this," I muttered, folding my arms across my chest. "This is great, just freaking great."


	2. Home At Last

**Hope you all enjoyed chapter one. I'm a little worried about this story, mainly because it shows the side of Alice that _I_ see, the one I don't think many others see. I hope you like this chapter.**

_**Disclaimer: See first chapter. Mainly because I can't remember what I wrote there.**_

Do you know what they do to you in a mental hospital? They strip search you. They take away all pointy objects, meaning high heels and earrings, which I don't wear, but if I had, they would be gone. They give you disgusting food and threaten to throw you in the anorexic ward if you don't eat it. And then they feed you laxatives. There's a _bed time_ in the mental ward.

The lights didn't go out here. They dimmed considerably, but never completely darkened. The nurse who had forced that hideous lump of brown stuff she called pot roast down my throat came to my door.

"Time to go to sleep, Ms. Cullen. Into bed now." And she locked the door behind her. As if that could keep me in. Humpfh. And then another thought struck me.

I hadn't been able to get out of the ambulance. I had barely managed getting out of the straight-jacket. So what made me think I was getting out of here?

I didn't go to bed that night. I paced the floor constantly, visions of multiple escape plans that would never work, courtesy of the other patients, rolling through my head in a steady barrage. When first light came, I wasn't sure, but there seemed to be a slight indentation in the floor, and a large crack that I'd managed to cover with the bed. Don't ask.

"Ms. Cullen," the same nurse who had locked me in the night before opened the door. "You're being released on the insistence of your father. You're ride is in the hall. Here are your things." She handed me the bag with my clothes, purse, and oh! My blessed shoes! As I began pulling on my black jeans and camisole, Bella entered the room, her face amused.

"So. First I have to get Edward out of jail, and now I have to get you out of the mental hospital? What's next? Will it be Emmett, Rosalie, or Jasper?" I glared at her, slipping on my stilettos.

"Oh, shut up. And you'll be picking Emmett up from detention tomorrow." I threw my purse over my shoulder and brushed past her. She was trying desperately not to laugh and failing horribly.

She led me through the many different wards of the hospital to the parking garage. I pouted when she refused to let me drive—"Edward said absolutely no one but me!" So I slid as far down in the seat as I could.

"I didn't even get to buy the dress," I muttered.

"Thank the Lord," Bella whispered, maneuvering the streets carefully.

"Bella," I whined, sitting up in the seat and turning to her. "I can get us home in less than an hour! If you drive, it's going to take _more_ than four hours."

"And I promised Edward that I would keep myself _and_ his car in safe condition. I'm sorry, but I don't believe either of us—I mean the car and I—would be safe if you drove. Especially since I'm under orders to bring you straight home, and your trip would include several stops at every mall on the way home. I don't have to be psychic to know that." I simply slid back down in my seat again, pulling up the internet on my cell phone. I squealed in delight when I found the dress I had been looking for on the Vera Wang website.

"Yes!" I shrieked, causing Bella to cringe. I typed in my credit card number and pressed "buy". A message popped up on the tiny screen.

_We're sorry to inform you that your credit card has been declined._ I frowned in confusion and tried another. They all said the same thing. The angry realization dawned on me.

"He wouldn't." I hurriedly dialed Carlisle.

"Daddy, dear," I whispered. "Did you think I wouldn't realize that you cancelled every _single_ one of my credit cards? Do you seriously think I'm that stupid?"

"No," Carlisle chuckled. "I knew you would find out. I was almost counting on it." I growled.

"Run, Carlisle," I whispered menacingly. "If you're home when I get there, I will personally rip you limb from limb and burn the pieces." I hung up and ripped Bella from the driver's seat and took her place. She cowered in the passenger's seat.

"Forgive me, Edward," she muttered.

I arrived home in less than forty-five minutes. Carlisle was smart enough to take my threat seriously, as he was absent from the house.

"Bella!" Edward exclaimed in relief. "Thank God you're okay. Alice's menacing thoughts coming at me from three miles away had me worried." He pulled her from the front seat and held her tight.

"Don't worry, Edward," I muttered. "She's in no danger. You, on the other hand, had better run!" I gave him a three second head start, not that he needed it, before taking off after him.

"_You, you deplorable creature, let me stay in that horrible place, knowing what they would do to me! Do you have no sympathy for my past?"_ I screeched, chasing after him, throwing images at his mind steadily. That last part brought him to a stand-still.

"No," he whispered honestly. "I didn't think about that. I'm sorry Alice." All of my anger faded. Of course, he couldn't know what it would do to me. I wasn't even supposed to be able to remember the institution I was in as a human. But that didn't erase the feeling of despair that washed over me while I was in that place. It was almost as if my subconscious remembered.

I turned and walked back to the house, oblivious to Edward and Bella behind me. My Porsche was parked safely in the garage, absent of shopping bags, which I found in my room, piled in the massive closet. Jasper wasn't there.

"Edward?" I called out, knowing he would hear, if not my voice, my mind.

"Yeah, Alice?" he asked, coming to my door.

"Where's Jasper?" Edward sighed.

"He went hunting. His eyes were pitch black." I nodded and began unpacking my things, carefully hanging up the clothes, mine on one side of the closet, Bella's on the other.

Almost as if I had conjured her up, Bella appeared in the doorway. I hadn't even noticed her approaching. "Hi," she said softly. At my downcast look, she asked brightly, "Wanna play guinea pig Bella?" I laughed.

"Are you just trying to cheer me up?" In the same two-year-old tone, she replied, "Would I ever willingly volunteer to play guinea pig Bella otherwise?" I laughed again.

"Come see what I bought you." She took my hand and ventured closer to the racks. I heard her sigh as she fingered through the clothes. "Most are for after you're changed, but some, like this," I pulled a simple white eyelet dress out, "is for now." Bella smiled.

"Thank you."

"You don't mean that," I replied. "You hate shopping, and you really hate getting new clothes."

"But you are having a bad day, and I can't stand that. So, for the sake of your happiness, I will lie to you and pretend to like the fact that you bought me tons of new clothes." I smiled and pulled her into a tight, but not damaging, hug.

"Thank you, Bella. You truly are the best sister I could ask for." She laughed when I released her, but then caught sight of a white garment bag hanging on a rack of its own.

"What's that?" she asked suspiciously. I began to herd her from the closet.

"That is for me to know, and you to find out," I insisted, my mood already brighter.

"I'm scared," Bella whimpered.

**So there's chapter two. I'm not sure if I should leave it the way it is, or continue. What do you think? I would kind of like to add some more into it, maybe on Edward, Carlisle, Jasper, and Bella's points of view. Hm. You tell me.**

**_Love Always, _**

_**Silhouette**** Alexandri**_


	3. Just an Author's Note

Hey guys

**Hey guys. I know these aren't allowed, so I'll keep it short and delete it as soon as I have a new chapter. I haven't gotten much done in the past few days since I started school, but it will calm down this weekend and then I'll get the next chapter up. Bear with me!**

**Thanks, Silhouette.**


	4. Don't Kill Me

Don't kill me please!!!!!!

I swear on my life that I am working on new chapters for both of my stories. The past two years (OH MY GOD, IT'S BEEN TWO YEARS) have been ridiculously crazy, and I promise I'm working on it. I'll have something new soon.

Love (and much begging for my life)

Silhouette


End file.
